Macopedia Wiki
¡Bienvenidos a Macopedia! Macopedia es mi último recurso para aprobar. Creo que el sistema educativo está creado para determinado tipo de estudiante (el que retiene información) y una determinada manera de ver el estudio en sí (sacrificio a cambio de un título). Este sistema limita a las instituciones y a la mayoría de los educadores, influye negativamente a gran cantidad de alumnos y arrasa con muchísimos otros que podrían haber servido al mundo. Como siempre hay excepciones: alumnos con grandes habilidades y/o fuerza de voluntad que logran terminar sus cursadas. Me sacrifiqué muchos años sin lograr resultados equivalentes (tal vez perdiendo más cosas que las ganadas). Pero pude sobrepasar los obstáculos hasta donde me encuentro ahora: la universidad. Algunas características como mi incapacidad de leer a una velocidad normal marcaron cada vez más las diferencias que tengo con este alumno prototipo. Así que sin fracasar aún, siento que estoy a punto de ser excluido. Pero la verdad que no tengo ganas de bajar los brazos. ¡Así que algo hay que hacer! Vamos por partes, como diría Jack el destripador (y si no les gustan mis chistes pregunten si sé uno de autos): 1. Me parece que el estudio no tiene que ser un sacrificio, uno tiene que disfrutar aprender, como también disfrutar de su vida. Porque todo es parte de un mismo objetivo: formar una persona. Entiendo que la elección de la carrera muchas veces depende más de un tema económico que de vocación. Pero espero que al menos la gente escoja algo que les despierte interés. 2. Me parece que hay tantas formas de enseñar como alumnos, se me ocurren infinitos ejemplos: Hay gente que no puede estudiar con otros, por diferencia de nivel o simplemente por incomodidad. Hay genios que se inhiben por ser evaluados. Hay alumnos que pueden necesitar aprender con una canción, con un video juego, con una película, etc. Sé que en un mundo dominado por la economía esto es una utopía, como también que uno puede estudiar como quiera (aunque la gente que plantea este concepto tal vez no se de cuenta que es igual de utópico). Pero en esto último radica el problema, tal vez uno pueda aprender como quiera, pero el sistema educativo sigue siendo para aprender de memoria. 3. Por último me parece que si el sistema educativo no puede cambiar al menos debería ir evolucionando al ritmo de la sociedad. Intentamos agregar tecnología pero no es suficiente o no está siendo utilizada como se debe. Entonces, ¿qué es la Macopedia? Como dije antes es un recurso para aprobar, está hecha para mi mismo. Con ella pretendo utilizar la tecnología para juntar la información que debo saber y conectarla de todas maneras posibles, como si se tratara de un conjunto de neuronas (OK, tal vez no para tanto). Y en cuanto a la sociedad la Macopedia funciona como un ejemplo para que otros busquen más métodos para formar un sistema educativo paralelo. Si este sitio puede ser utilizado con otros alumnos compatibles con esta forma de estudiar sería genial. Y si este sitio funciona para que la gente se replantee estas cosas sería increíble. ¿Quién sabe? En una de esas genero algún cambio. Me van a mirar como si fuese un loco por intentar algo nuevo, capas al segundo también, pero para el tercero ya estarán todos acostumbrados. Ustedes también podrían intentar algo, no solo como alumnos sino también como maestros. Por ejemplo, ¿Cuantos artistas hay ahí afuera muriéndose de hambre por no tener un espacio en los medios (enfocados en lo económico y no en la calidad)? No va a resolver su situación (mejor algo que nada) pero podrían usar toda su arte en productos de calidad: Música, Literatura, Películas, Video Juegos que además de brillar por sus propias características sirvan para educar. Porque como dije antes, el objetivo es formar personas, y hay que alimentar todas las partes que forman la misma. En fin, el futuro dirá que sucede. ... Faaa, estoy hecho un William Wallace... sin la pollera obviamente. Replace this with the name of your topic Write an introduction to your topic here, to explain to your readers what your topic is all about! Latest activity Category:Browse